


Vampiric Lover

by idiosyncrasiesofme



Category: Banana Bus Squad, The Misfits (Podcast)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Couch Sex, Dirty Talk, Foreplay, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:20:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24539140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idiosyncrasiesofme/pseuds/idiosyncrasiesofme
Summary: John gets hungry. Jaren is the perfect snack.
Relationships: John | KryozGaming/SMii7Y
Comments: 2
Kudos: 92





	Vampiric Lover

“Jaren?” John calls from the kitchen where he was, looking in the fridge that seemed to be lacking in his favorite snack. “Do we have any more cow’s blood left?”

You see, John was a vampire, and one who’s made the choice to stay away from harming humans for his appetite. In this society, vampires and humans can safely coexist, thanks to blood banks that store animal blood from butchers and other places where vampires can go to collect their monthly sustenance. Some still prefer human blood, but those are the minority. Vampires really only need one pack of blood to keep them sustained for a month or longer if needed.

“I don’t think so, but aren’t you good for a few more weeks?” Jaren, or Smiity, called back from where he was in his room. Smiity is human, but he didn’t mind his vampiric roommate. It made buying food a lot less expensive, so he certainly wasn’t going to complain.

“Damn, I just wanted a snack.” He closed the door of the fridge and walked into the living room, devoid except for a TV and couch. He took a seat on the couch as Smiity came into view, walking out of his room in a shirt that was way too big on him, showing off his neck, and shorts that were practically covered by his shirt. This look wasn’t uncommon for the younger man, preferring to be comfortable inside and stylish outside.

“You know I’m right here, and I’m the best snack of all.” Smiity jokes, though John had been wanting to try some human blood for a while and his roommate looked very appetizing, too. He had always been somewhat attracted to the man, and he could tell that Jaren liked him back, with how he could smell him getting turned on when John steps out of the bathroom with only a towel on and water dripping down his body. They’ve been dancing around each other for far too long and John was done with it.

“Okay, then,” John stands and walks over to the shorter man who was starting to blush profusely now. “Do you have a specific place you want me to bite?”

“Woah, wait you’re actually going to-” He’s cut off by John placing his hands on the other’s hips and pulling him flush against his chest and pushing his face into the crook of Jaren’s neck. The action makes Smiity inhale sharply and he tilts his head up and to the side, his eyes fluttering slightly.

“Oh, Jaren, I can tell you want me, too. I can always tell how turned on you are, how your blood rushes through your body and your heart thumps against your chest when you see me without a shirt.” John whispers into Jaren’s ear and lightly nipped the lobe. The smaller man made a small noise at the bite, his heart pounding in his chest.

“John,” He breathed out, face red and eyes closed.

“You want this, don’t you? You’ve been wanting to see what it’s like to be bitten and drained, but more specifically, you want me to do it. Am I right?” John pressed his tongue to the skin that was heating up under his touch and grazed his teeth over the arch in his neck making Smiity whimper pathetically. His hands squeezed the hips they were attached to and it made the other man’s hands leap up to grab at John’s shoulders.

“Y-yes, please, I want you, I’ve wanted you for... s-so long, please,” he stammered, head falling back to expose his pale skin to the vampire who was starting to get more and more excited by the second. He could barely hold himself back as he peered at the unblemished skin, wanting to mark it up with bite marks and hickeys.

“May I?” John asks, still wanting to make sure the other man wanted him to do this and wasn’t forcing himself on the Canadian.

“Please, John,” he whined, hips jerking forward, revealing his arousal to the situation. This gave John all the encouragement he needed to slowly sink his sharp teeth into the pliant skin, making the man in front of him shiver in pleasure and pain. Then, John began to suck. He started to taste the sweetness of Jaren’s blood on his tongue, his eyes fluttering shut at the scent that followed soon after. The smell that filled his nose was immense and overpowering, as though someone poured syrup over the man’s body and let him soak in the sticky substance for days on end.

John couldn’t get enough of it, his eyes blurring when he took a deep breath in.

He pulled his teeth out of the skin and watched as blood started to trickle down Jaren’s neck and to his shoulder, staining the shirt he was wearing. John used his tongue to lick up the side of his neck, cleaning the blood off the man and starting to lick his wound clean.

Smiity whined at this, his legs starting to shake as he felt the pleasure course over him and his senses. He could smell his own blood, the iron scent heavy in the air surrounding the two who stood in the middle of the living room. Smiity could feel the pain in his neck and his wound that was pulsing in time with his beating heart, he could also feel the tongue that was teasing his neck, caressing him gently and making him shiver.

John leaned away from Jaren’s neck, only to move to the other side to bite down again, this time making sure to miss any veins and not take any blood. This bite was to make Smiity feel good, and not for John's gain. He pulled away again only to do the same thing and bite around the man’s neck, drawing moans and noises from his mouth. Slowly John started to walk them back, leaning Smiity against the wall so he didn’t feel like falling.

When John pulled away from his ministrations and took in the sight, he couldn’t help but groan at it. There Jaren was, back against the wall and flushed look on his face with bite marks trailing all over his neck and leading onto his collarbones and shoulders. Jaren’s eyes slowly open and he focuses his dazed look on John, who was staring at him with a predatory gaze.

“John, please,” he whines out. “Stop... stop staring.”

“Sorry, but seeing you with bites like this makes me so hard.” John starts to move closer to the man against the wall, their noses brushing against each other. The sentence makes Smiity blush hard but he can feel the effect he had on the other man pressing against his hip. A thigh is pressed in between his legs and pressed against his growing bulge. He moans out and starts to grind down, loving the friction that was he was feeling and getting lost in the pleasure.

“Look at you, so needy... all for me. And you’re a bit of a masochist, it seems?” John lifts a hand off of the man’s hips and raises it to his chin to force Smiity to look at him.

“...Maybe.”

The response comes out in a whisper and John smirks before he pulls the man close to him, their lips mere centimeters apart.

“We’re going to have a lot of fun.” And with that, he closes the gap between them, lips pressing together in a hot and passionate kiss. John immediately pressed his tongue in to swipe at the bottom lip of the human, asking for entrance into the mouth that he was waiting to claim. Jaren was fast to respond and open his mouth, letting the tongue invade his mouth and feeling it press against his own. Soon the tongue started to retreat back into its owner's mouth and Smiity felt that he needed more, so he followed, pressing his hands up into the vampire’s hair as his tongue grazed over the sharp canines.

John’s hand reaches up to grab Jaren’s hair and yanks it back, drawing out a loud moan from the man who was still practically riding John’s thigh while also having his head held back against the wall.

“We're doing this here, ‘cause I don’t think I can take any more of your little noises.” John’s eyes were turning into a deep red color, something much different from their normal blue-green hue. He was hungry. But this time, he didn’t want blood.

“Ok, just fuck me already,” Jaren says, almost too quickly, but it only makes John chuckle as he lets go of Smiity’s hair to drop his hands to the hem of his shirt, lifting it up so he could slip his hands into the other man’s shorts, realizing he didn’t have any underwear on. He moves his hand to brush his fingers against the human’s arousal gently and teasingly. Jaren’s eyes flutter shut and he pushes his hips forward towards the hand that was teasing him, hoping for some type of relief.

John takes his hands out of the other man’s pants and backs away, reaching down to lift his shirt up and off of him, showing off his pale skin and lean body that had made the man before him so turned on. Smiity watches with a needy look on his face and soon, he’s had enough teasing. He leaps at John and wraps his arms around his neck, pulling him back into a kiss before parting to kiss down John’s body and moving to rest on his knees when he gets low enough.

He grabs the waistline of John’s pants and starts to pull them down, leaving the man in boxers as he steps out of the clothing. Jaren then starts to lap at the bulge that was very visible through John’s boxers, soaking the fabric with his saliva and making the vampire groan at the feeling. John’s hand finds its way into Jaren’s hair and holds him against his crotch, letting the younger do what he wants with his tongue.

Soon, John starts to get too close to the edge and pulls the eager man off of him, pulling him up to his feet and pulling off both his boxers and Jaren’s shorts and shirt. He starts to walk back to the couch and turns the man around, pushing half of his body over the arm of the couch, putting his ass on display for the vampire to admire. And admire he did.

He caressed the cheek with his hand before lifting it off of the man and bringing it down as hard as he could manage. The impact of the hit rang through the room, the loud smack resting heavily in the air for a few moments before being drowned out by Jaren. He could feel how the contact stung and even after John’s hand lifted off of him, he could still feel the ghost of a feeling on his ass. He pressed back and up, trying to feel the hand once again on his skin.

John drops to his knees and starts to kiss down Jaren’s back, biting in some places, making his way down to the reddening skin of Jaren’s ass. He bit down onto one of the other man’s cheeks, squeezing the other one in his hand as the smaller man let out a gasp.

John stood up and leaned his body over Jaren’s, pressing his hard dick to the other man’s ass so he could say something in his ear.

“I’m going to get us some lube, I don’t want you moving an inch and if I come back and you disobeyed, then there will be consequences,” he growled, giving the man a warning nip on the shoulder as he pulled away, leaving Jaren on the couch by himself, scared to move but too aroused to stay still. So, he just whimpers for John to come back.

Luckily for him, John comes back not a minute later with the clear lube in his hands and a smile on his face. John was no longer wearing any boxers, he must have taken them off while in his room. Smitty could see that the man was very well endowed, the man being much bigger than anyone Jaren had ever been with.

“Look at you, so perfect and obedient for me, what a good boy. I could hear you from the other room, you must be so very needy.” John nearly purrs at the sight of the man bent over the side of the couch, loving how his words alone made Jaren shiver at the praise.

John walked back to where he was before behind Jaren and popped open the bottle of lube and poured some onto his hand and lubed up his fingers. He starts to press his finger into the smaller man’s entrance, sending a shiver up Jaren’s spine. The vampire slowly pushed the finger in, taking it inch by inch as the man on the couch squirmed and tried to push his hips back onto the finger that was pushing its way into him.

“John, please, more.” He whined out, one arm out in front of him while the other is holding onto the back of the couch as he tries to push his hips back only for John to grab them with his free hand and hold them down to the armrest.

“Don’t even think about moving, if I have to hold you down and fuck you into oblivion, I will.” The words are punctuated with a nip to Smitty’s shoulder and a small thrust of his finger that was in his ass. The combined sensations made Smitty moan out.

Soon John was thrusting the finger in and out at a slow pace, too slow for Smitty, who was whining and trying to hold still as John loosened him up for what was to come. But after about a minute of only using one finger, John presses another one of his digits to the man’s entrance, pushing it in faster than the first one and making Jaren yelp as he immediately started to thrust the two fingers in and out, still going too slow for Jaren’s taste.

“I’m not made of glass, you won’t break me.” He said suddenly, feeling needy and unsatisfied with how long it was taking the vampire to finish his foreplay.

“Is that so? Well, maybe, since you’re so impatient, I don’t have to prep you anymore.” And with that, John is pulling out his fingers from inside the man who was still gripping the couch as if his life depended on it.

“Wait-” But before he could get anything else out the man behind him was already pushing his cock against the younger’s entrance, the tip slightly breaching his hole and making both men make a sound of pleasure. After a few moments to adjust, John slowly starts to push into the man, feeling his walls constrict around him from the lack of preparation and also feeling the warmth that surrounded his dick.

“God, baby you’re so tight around me,” John groans out, fully seated in the Canadian who had tears pricking the corners of his eyes from the pain of John going in dry and with little prep. He didn’t necessarily mind the pain, but his body reacted in that way naturally, but his moans stated that he was enjoying this just as much as the vampire.

John pulls back until only the tip of his dick was left in the younger man before thrusting harshly into him again, not staying still this time as he pulled back again to do the same thing as before. He started a slow and steady rhythm that was pleasurable while also being soft. Jaren was tired of being treated so cautiously and started to get even more impatient with the man above him.

“John, faster.” He moaned out, nearly commanding the vampire, but the way his voice sounded pleading more than demanding was what got John to not punish him for talking like that to him.

“I need you to hold onto something then.” His voice had dropped significantly lower from where it had been previously, sounding nearly devilish in tone, the gravelly sound making Smitty’s eyes roll to the back of his head before he gripped the couch as tightly as he could. This made John smirk as he pulled out almost fully this time and slammed back into the man, fucking him at a rate almost inhuman, causing Smitty to throw his head back with a silent scream.

Pain and pleasure racked through his body as he arched his back at the feeling of John’s cock sliding in and out of him, the pleasure overtaking the pain and leaving him breathless as he drooled on the couch.

“A-ah-hh... John...” Jaren cried out as John continued to thrust into him at high speeds, making him feel like he could come at any moment, without needing to be touched.

“O-ohh, f-uck...” His moans echoed throughout the room, as he was so distratced by being slammed into that he was having trouble with forming comprehensible sentences.

“How’s this for faster? Huh? I bet you like this, don’t you?” John raises his hand again and brings it down harshly against Jaren’s skin, making the place he had just spanked red again, and making Jaren lurch forward in pleasure, only able to nod and moan at the stimulation that was hitting him in all different angles.

He really started to lose his mind when John leaned down and pierced his skin once again with his canines, drawing even more blood as his fangs pressed down into his already marked skin.

“A-AH, JOHN!” Smitty practically screamed at the feeling of the teeth in his skin and the way that he could feel the blood being drawn out of his veins.

“You moved, you know what that means,” John whispered into his ear, sounding fat more threatening than if he were shouting at the man beneath him.

John moved his hands to grip at the human’s hips, thrusting into him with such a force that Smitty temporarily lost his ability to breathe as John’s dick hit his prostate head-on. John seemed to notice the way that Jaren had reacted to that specific thrust and angled his hips to hit that spot every time he pushed into the man. Smiity shouted, blind with pleasure as John moved fast and hard.

Soon Jaren could feel himself getting closer and closer to the edge of release, holding onto the couch with such a tight grip that his knuckles started to turn white. His moans started to rise in pitch and volume as John pulled him closer and closer to the edge until he was barely clinging on to the cliff.

“John! John, I’m-I’m about to c-cum!” He shouts.

“Go ahead then, cum for me, and scream who you belong to,” John says harshly into Jaren’s ear, nipping at the lobe and biting down his neck. Jaren feels nails dig into his hips and pull his ass closer to the man, so he was flush against his pelvis.

“JoHN...!” Jaren calls out as white spews from his untouched cock, his walls clenching around John’s dick. John, in turn, bit down hard on Smiity’s shoulder and continued to thrust even after the man had gone limp on the couch. John stood up to full height and pulled Smiity’s hips back against his to use the man to gain his own pleasure.

“How does it feel to be used as a toy? You’re my little plaything now, my perfect fucktoy, hmm?” John ground out through clenched teeth, starting to lose himself in the pleasure that Jaren was providing him. Speaking of which, all Jaren was able to do was nod, moan, and drool at the feeling of being overstimulated. He wanted to pull away, but his body was being held in place by John’s strong hands.

“Y-your toy,” was all that Smitty could seem to get out in his mess of word and noises that were flowing from his mouth.

“God, baby, I’m gonna cum,” John groans out, his thrusts growing sloppy and uncoordinated until he finally thrusts one more time, seating himself far inside the smaller man and cumming, filling him up and making Jaren moan loudly at the feeling.

After a few minutes to come down from the high they were both still on, John pulled out of his lover which made Jaren whimper at the feeling of pain that rocketed through his body. John leans down and starts to press delicate kisses along Smiity’s shoulders, helping to distract the man from the pain that he was in. Once John was fully out, he helped lift Jaren to the bathroom where he was set on the counter and all of his wounds were wiped clean and had bandages put on them so that they wouldn’t get infected. John also used a washcloth to clean the residue that was left inside of Jaren, pressing a light kiss to his lips during the whole process as Jaren’s eyes fluttered, tiredness becoming more and more present in his eyes until he slumped over on the counter and rested his head on John’s shoulder. John smiled and picked up the smaller man, carrying him to his room where he laid him down in his bed, turning to leave before a hand grabs his wrist and pulls him back towards the bed.

“You can’t just fuck me that hard and then expect me to not want to cuddle, get in here.” His voice was fucked and also filled with tiredness as he moved over to let the vampire slide under the covers and pull him flush against his chest. Now, Smitty had his head buried in John’s chest and was snoring lightly as John pet his hair and held him close, drifting off to sleep himself as thoughts of the man he was holding surfaced to the front of his mind.

They were going to talk about this when they both woke up but for now, all John wanted to do was sleep next to Jaren.


End file.
